Gocce di Memoria
by Zanteh
Summary: ONESHOT - Austria x Nord Italia. Nord Italia esprime a posteriori i suoi sentimenti per Austria e per coloro che l'hanno dominato fino al 1861. T per citazioni di scene di violenza


Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! This is probably the last wish I'll grant this year, as I would like to answer all of my readers before 2011.

I'm sorry, chaps, but this story is written in Italian (I was required to do so and I guess the Italian fandom needs some support :P). It's a ONESHOT - Austria x Nord Italia. If you're really interested, I might translate it into German and English as well.

Be good monsters.

Love,

-Zanteh

* * *

**Gocce di Memoria**

A volte sto male. Sono le piccole cose a farmi stare male.

Non capisco.

Non riesco più a parlare. Non che abbia mai parlato, in verità. Da sempre scrivo, leggo, dipingo. Ma parlare... Non sono mai stato abbastanza grande, abbastanza importante per prendere parte alle discussioni.

Dovrei essere felice?

Ma se non so sorridere realmente, per cosa dovrei rallegrarmi? Li vedo, mentre mi marciano contro, li vedo, mentre sterminano la mia gente, li vedo, assassini, sicari mandati dalle persone che credevo amiche. Lo vedo, il tuo sguardo deluso e sorpreso, mentre afferro le armi della rivolta.

Amichevole, dolce, fraterno, dicevi. Non avrei mai creato problemi. Una nazione debole e fragile, impaurita, sempre in guerra con sè stessa. Non hai mai fatto nulla per impedire che mi tagliassi. Lo sapevi, come il duca d'Urbino marciava contro Ferrara. Lo sapevi, come i signori d'Este dichiaravano guerra ai Gonzaga. Li vedevi anche tu gli Sforza compiere colpi di stato uno dopo l'altro e gli intrighi, i tradimenti, le bugie, i segni sulla mia pelle, sulla mia terra, la mia terra che puzza di sangue e morte. Lo vedi, lo vedi che il mio sorriso non è vero, quando mi presento di fronte a coloro che una volta chiamavo "Fratelli", ma a cui preferirei strappare il cuore per lo sterminio che hanno portato.

Le mie genti, le mie terre, le loro lacrime sulla mia pelle. Riesci a vederle anche tu, ma allora perchè non reagisci? Perchè ti interessi degli altri, perchè non tenti di combattermi, perchè non mi fermi?

Il mio cuore è ormai in frantumi e la mia capitale cambia di città in città a seconda dei vaneggiamenti di uno o dell'altro partito. Lo vedi quanto sono fragile? Non voglio più sprecare il mio tempo a bendarmi le ferite. Voglio agire. Voglio che tu mi ascolti. Voglio che tu veda le spine che mi inprigionano l'anima e mi tagliano le carni, voglio tu veda il dolore che mi ha dato servirti ogni giorno, voglio che tu senta la stessa angoscia quando cammini tra le quattro mura della mia camera da letto.

Ti odio. Austria, io ti odio. Hai massacrato la mia gente, censurato le mie opere, rubato il mio denaro rendendomi sempre più povero. Ogni sera, una ronda picchiava a sangue i ritardatari dal lavoro. Ogni sera, un bimbo moriva tra le fasce per la scarsità di igiene. Ogni sera, un artista elemosinava il pane perchè non gli avevi dato il permesso di esibirsi. Morte, freddo, miseria. Tu mi hai dato questo.

Ero solo e tu, quelle notti, non hai fatto altro che desiderare il mio corpo stanco e sanguinante. Non potevo dirti di no, padrone, o la mia gente avrebbe sofferto. E io con lei.

Tu hai torturato quelle povere anime, tu e gli altri, i fratelli sui cui quadri sputo, tu, discendente di chi usurpò le mie terre e le rese campi di morte. Battaglie su battaglie, ma per che cosa? Per gente stanca, stufa, morta nell'animo.

Spagnoli, Francesi, Austriaci... avete marciato su queste povere spighe, questo grano che cresce abbeverato dal sangue. Vino, rosso rubino, quanti cuori d'amanti hai chiesto per essere tanto dolce? Li ho visti cadere, Austria. Li ho visti cadere. Ogni notte, rivedo i loro corpi pallidi, sembrano statue del Pantheon, mi passano davanti annegando nel Tevere. I caduti del Piave cantano ancora e al Ticino, lì, dove c'era il confine tra la libertà e la schiavitù, nell'aria c'è ancora il puzzo della polvere da sparo.

Ma tu forse non ricordi. Chiuso nelle tue stanze, sei rimasto cieco alle mie suppliche per tutti questi anni.

Hai abusato di me, del mio corpo. Hai preso tutto ciò che desideravi. Hai lasciato i tuoi segni, i tuoi morsi, le unghie nella mia carne già lacera. E ogni mattino, ti scordavi delle mie urla, del mio implorarti di fare più piano, del sangue che tingeva di rosso le mie bianche lenzuola.

Sono passati anni, Austria. Dentro, fa ancora male.

Non ti odio più come una volta. Odio me stesso con rabbia selvaggia e violenta. Odio me stesso, perchè non riesco a rendere serena la mia gente. Li vedo, affaticati e annoiati, mantre imprecano contro il mio nuovo capo, l'ultimo ipocrita salito al potere, stanchi di tutte queste menzogne. Non tornerò sotto il tuo dominio. Una parte di me lo desidera, ma non lo farò.

Posso andare avanti. Posso farti vedere di cosa sono capace.

Io sono la serva Italia, albergo di ogni dolore, non signore di province, ma bordello di sventure.

* * *

-Fine

Ringrazio: Dante (Canto VI, Purgatorio); Machiavelli; Il libro di storia; tutti i tizi che ho citato; Carlo Porta.

E la donna a cui dedico questa storia. Spero sia stata di tuo gradimento. Buone Feste!


End file.
